


Slave in a Cup

by coffebeansforthesoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Fast Food, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm no author, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, One Shot, Slave?, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, a fanfic no one asked for or wanted, author's first fanfic lol, defs ooc, don't take this seriously, fried rice, i usually draw, is this fluff?, its just crack, its weird ok, probs ooc, spells, trashy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffebeansforthesoul/pseuds/coffebeansforthesoul
Summary: Harry decides to buy fried rice and regrets everything.





	Slave in a Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vickironica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickironica/gifts).



Harry didn’t exactly know how he got into this situation. Nor would he ever disregard fine-print on a cheap plastic ready-to-go cup again. This is not how he wanted his evening to go.

Now Harry, being the Master of Death and all, could openly summon food on his own accord without simply leaving the couch. However, sometimes he would force himself to go buy food at a local grocery store. After all, he had no other reason to leave his house. 

This was one of those occasions. 

In his rare runs to the grocery store, Harry always went down, as he called it, the ‘cheap Asian foods aisle’. (After all, why buy something expensive and waste his money when he could buy ready to microwave ramen noodles????) 

However, while making his way down the aisle littered with cheap goodies, something caught his eye. He couldn’t decide if was the name or the fact that it was clearly in the wrong spot, but Harry decided to look at the bowel regardless. 

“Tom Yum Fried Rice…” Harry whispered to himself while inspecting the plastic-sealed bowel. It wasn’t appealing to look at whatsoever; the title was adorned with a purple ribbon displayed proudly on the front with a background of yellow and the finished product below the lettering. Harry hadn’t eaten fried rice in a while, so he decided to give it a try. It was only eighty-eight cents anyways. 

\- - - 

Per the bowel’s instructions, Harry poured a cup of water into the Thai dish and placed it in his microwave. After closing the door of the machine, he set the cooking time to eighty seconds and plopped down on a nearby couch to read a bit of his book. 

However, a few seconds before the timer rang, something else caught his attention. 

“What the hell???” A voice said, which caused Harry to look up from his book. Much to his surprise, a dark-haired male with piercing sienna eyes had appeared in front of Harry’s microwave. 

“Tom Riddle……??” Harry said in a surprised tone. He wasn’t expecting Tom Riddle or anyone for that matter to suddenly pop in for a visit. Most people didn’t even know where he lived, and Harry would like to keep it that way. And besides that fact, wasn’t Tom Riddle suppose to be dead?

He had many questions that swarmed his head on the reason why the dark wizard appeared in his house, and at this specific time. How in the world did someone dead come back to life? However, the only explanation leads back to his small cup of fried rice. 

The microwave’s alarm suddenly went off, causing both the wizards to flinch a bit in surprise. Harry slowly made his way over to the microwave, while Tom, seemingly unarmed, backed away from Harry and bumped into one of the houses’ walls. 

The brown-haired wizard slowly reached up to grab the cup, only to recoil his hands back because of the heat. Harry then grabbed a few paper napkins to pick his steaming lunch up with and set it on the counter. Then carefully, Harry began to inspect the sides of the container. 

Somehow, he managed to miss a small set of the fine print on the back of the food bowel entailing about how cooking this meal would leave the customer with a prize. This was the strangest ‘prize’ Harry had ever seen. He looked over at Tom, realizing that he had a thick pair of handcuffs around his wrists and was wearing a rather annoyed look. 

As much as Harry liked the fact that the ‘all powerful Tom Riddle’ was now under his control, he was still completely against slavery in any form.

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok that was terrible, i know. i dont really care tbh. ontop of that, its incomplete bc i gave up. oh well, here ya go toriu
> 
> ((((630 words are better than 100))))
> 
> (((((may complete one day)))))


End file.
